


Innocence

by DeadHearts (criticalkpop94)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Imported from another site, Slow To Update, probably cliché
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalkpop94/pseuds/DeadHearts
Summary: He vaguely relives a recent memory of him encountering her in the hallways with an IV stuck to her arm. He remembers the smile she gave him and her burst of laughter as he, too blinded by the hopefulness in her eyes, slammed into a garbage can.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> A story I've imported from my AFF after I finally made an account here. This is a collection of inter-connected drabbles or oneshots (what is the difference?), intended to be in a picaresque style. It's mostly Taemin-centric, but please do give it a chance! I will most probably introduce a romantic interest in the future. English isn't my native language, so a more colloquial form may or may not slip in (especially in grammar). This fic is from when I first started writing (so it might seem mediocre) and I hope to continue it soon after the 4th chapter. Thank you for reading!

_"Brothers and sisters unite_  
_It's the time of your lives_  
_It's the time of your lives"_

* * *

 

 

Lee Taemin owns a whole collection of his favourite action figures - G.I. Joe, Power Rangers, Dragon Ball Z, Batman, you name it! He doesn't admit it, but he's very fond of his G.I. Joe action figure. He likes to play with it everyday to the disapproval of his annoying mother. It's understandable; Taemin is merely 6 years old and a 6 year old wouldn't know any better, and so she worries that he'll somehow swallow a limb or two and choke to death. But Taemin is 5 years old and he does know better than to swallow his favourite toy. Really, what's there to worry about? 

Taemin nestles in front of the TV once G.I Joe comes on. Five minutes on and he is trying to dedicate his full concentration on the - as his father likes to call it - "idiot box" but his eyes waver and in no time he nods sleepily. He tries to stay awake but to no avail; his shoulders hunch and his head bows as he drifts into a dreamless slumber......before the doorbell rings. He jolts up half irritated, half dazed and pops his head out the living room archway as his mother hurries to the door and opens it with a broad grin.

"Okaeri Jung-min-kun."

A male in his twentys stands in the doorway. Shaggy chocolate hair frame a pale rugged face with matching eyes. He smiles in amusement as he hugs her. "Don't tell me you're trying to learn Japanese again, Mom."

"Of course! You know me, I love challenges and I'm not going to let this one defeat me like last time!" she says, offended but ending her sentence with determination in her ebony eyes as her son judges her quietly.

The rest of their conversation is a blur as Taemin stares in awe and bubbling excitement at his hitherto absent brother. It had been, what? Three years since he left home fresh out of school to study abroad. He had changed a lot, physically at least. Taemin hopes the brother he admires dearly has not disappeared.

He snaps out of his reverie when he feels paper against his chin and notices his brother crouched before him, a tender smile adorning his face. "You have drool dripping down your chin," he chuckles. "Did I wake you up munchkin? You've grown taller."

"Of course I have! Just you wait, I'll be taller than you in no time!" retorts Taemin, trying to salvage the pride that he is presently losing. He pushes Jung-min's hand away, refusing to be doted over.

His brother laughs as he musses his hair and stands up. "Sure thing munchkin. I'll be looking forward to that."

"Stop calling me munchkin!" says Taemin as he stares at his brother's shoes in irritation. Of course, inside, he is relieved at hearing the nickname and smiles secretly; his annoying brother hasn't changed one bit.

"I see you still have the G.I Joe action figure."

Taemin wrinkles his nose and looks up to see Jung-min staring at said toy abandoned on the floor where he once sat. "Of course I still have it," Taemin says as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

Jung-min looks down at him with a small doubt in his eyes and says, "I thought you hate G.I Joe."

"I-I-I do....but....." Taemin looks down at the floor in embarrassment. He himself does not know why he still takes care of the toy as if it's the most valuable artefact in the world. Jung-min had gifted the toy to him before heading off for the states, not aware of his younger brother's hatred for the cartoon. Jung-min had told him he could throw it away if he'd like, but Taemin never had the heart to. He still does not understand why.

Jung-min messes up his hair again and crouches down in front of the boy. He smiles, understanding in his eyes. "Wanna get some ice-cream kiddo?"

Taemin jumps in excitement - already forgetting their previous conversation - and screams a "Yes" before heading towards his room to hunt for his sandals, his mother right at his heel because she knows he won't be able to find them. Plus, she needs to comb that fussy hair of his.

After much nagging and pulling on his mother's part and complaints on his, Taemin emerges from the confines of his room, grabs his amused brother's hand and drags him out the door. He does not listen to what he calls out to his mother, ice cream being the one thing on his mind right now.

"Slow down there munchkin. The ice cream shop isn't running away!"

Jung-min laughs at his brother's eagerness as they walk down the orange-drenched streets of their hometown.


	2. Chapter II

* * *

 

_ *ding dong* _

"Honey! The baby-sitter is here!"

Little Taemin stares at his mother in awe. He wonders why she doesn't look that beautiful all the time. Presently, Taemin is sitting on the floor with his worn-out Teddy, who, sadly, is missing an eye. His mother had promised to fix him. He can only wonder when.

Out of no-where, a pair of long slender legs appear before him. He looks up only to stare at the most beautiful face he has ever seen....aside from his mommy's, of course. 

"Hey there kiddo! I'm Young-ji and I'm gonna be taking care of you whenever your parents go out!" 

She crouches down and musses his hair and Taemin decides that he dislikes her. Only his brother can mess with his hair! He is peeved and he turns away from her, folding his arms, and puffs out his chest. His lower lip juts out in irritation and Young-ji can't help but think him adorable. 

The....the....bansh- yes, the Banshee in front of him is whisked away by his nagging parents. Taemin loves to say the word 'nag'. He likes to say it at full-speed, though his tongue numbs at the activity. His parents leave and the baby-sitter turns and smirks down at him. Has he mentioned it's the prettiest smirk he's ever seen? He blushes profusely.

"So what would you like to do, kid?"

They play a few games and Taemin decides that she can muss his hair all she wants. He tells her of his approval, his chest puffed up proudly and Young-ji laughs, thanking him to play along. He pouts when she flicks his nose and Young-ji asks him if he'd like to watch a movie. It's only 5pm and his parents won't be home until 11. 

Their bonding time is interrupted by her vibrating mobile phone. She whips it out as a bright smile adorns her pretty face. Taemin looks behind him to see her talking animatedly into the phone, but soon turns back to the movie that has gained his full attention. Soon, the movie comes to an end and Taemin bounces onto the sofa when Young-ji slides her phone shut.

"Who were you talking to?" Taemin asks her, cutely, his eyes brimming with curiosity. He watches as the smiling girl slides open her cell phone again and shows a picture of a man.

"My boyfriend. The love of my life," she answers, her smile expanding into a full-blown grin.

The small boy wrinkles his nose at the picture. He concludes that the man is very average-looking, not as near good-looking as his baby-sitter; didn't the beautiful girls always have handsome boyfriends? He doesn't understand why she would date someone like this man. The six-year-old looks back at his baby-sitter and she grins again. She pulls back here hand and stares at the photo with admiration. He notices that she has the same look in here eye as his mom whenever she looks at his father.

He wonders.

* * *

 


End file.
